2-substituted benzimidazoles, benzothiazoles and benzoxazoles have recently been proposed for a variety of uses, mainly in the agricultural field. For example, 2-trifluoromethylbenzimidazoles are reported to be extremely active herbicides according to Great Britain Pat. No. 1,087,561. The compounds therein disclosed are also reported to have molluscidal, insecticidal and fungicidal properties. Other 2-substituted benzimidazoles have been found to be active coccidiostats. In particular, 2-(4-thiazolyl) benzimidazole (thiabendazole) is presently being marketed as an anthelmintic. In addition, certain 2-hydroxybenzylbenzimidazoles have been revealed as having anti-viral properties (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,739). While the use of benzoxazoles and benzothiazoles in the above areas has not been quite as thoroughly explored as that of benzimidazoles, there is, nevertheless, considerable interest in compounds of this structure, particularly as coccidiostats.
Urea derivatives of the above classes of compounds are sparingly described in the art. N-(2-benzothiazolyl)-N'-phenyl urea is described in Chem. Abs. 29, 2660; 55, 8389; 57, 801; the corresponding 4-methyl compound is described in Chem. Abs. 25, 104; 50, 1776-1777; and the corresponding 5-methoxy derivative is described in Chem. Abs. 52, 20673. N-(2-benzimidazolyl)-N'-phenyl urea is described in Beilstein 24, (II) 62 and in Chem. Abs. 15, 3077. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,085 discloses N-(2-benzothiazolyl) or N-(2-benzoxazolyl)-N'-C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 aliphatic ureas as intermediates in the preparation of certain herbicides, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,644 describes 2-benzoxazolyl ureas, useful as plant growth regulators and muscle relaxants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,212; 3,336,191; and 3,401,171 disclose benzimidazolyl ureas said to be anthelmintics. Finally, South African Pat. No. 68/4748 (Derwent Pharmdoc basic, number 36565) discloses benzothiazolyl ureas as antiseptics in detergent compositions.
Recently, immune suppressant agents have come into prominence because of their use during transplants of organs from one human to another, and in particular in connection with organ transplant operations such as heart transplants, and in particular kidney transplants. It is part of the defense mechanism of humans to remove foreign antigens (in this case, the transplanted organ) by the immune reaction. Thus, in all of the organ transplant operations, it has been necessary to give large doses of an immune suppressant prior to the operation and continuing thereafter in order to prevent the host from rejecting the donor organ. The immune suppressant of choice is azathioprine (U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,785)
The immune response is composed of a sequence of cellular transformations and biochemical events leading to a bimodal response to foreign substances (antigens). Cells which are to participate in the response evolve from stem cells which originate in the bone marrow and are seeded out to the peripheral lymphoid organs. From these latter sites, following antigenic stimulus, the body's response is mounted in the form of plasma cells (which produce antibody) and specific immune lymphocytes. Antibody is released into the circulatory system and thus may act at a distance from the producing cell (humoral immunity). Specific immune lymphocytes also enter the circulatory system and act at the site of injury (cellular immunity). The reaction of antibody with antigen triggers the release of histamine from basophilic leucocytes; histamine, in turn, alters the permeability of blood vessels, speeding the influx of both antibody and specific immune lymphocytes into the sites of injury. Thus, the immune response is composed of a series of biochemical events in a sequence of cells at various sites in the body. It can be altered--suppressed, in the case of the compounds herein discussed--at a number of biochemical or cellular developmental sites.
Antihistamines only affect a secondary reaction in the immune response, having no direct effect on antibody-producing cells or specific immune lymphocytes. A number of agents, currently in use as immuno-suppressive drugs, act further back in the chain of events called herein the immune response. Certain antiinflammatory steroids, e.g., cortisone, suppress production of antibody and specific immune lymphocytes, but also radically deplete normal lymphoid tissue and have other undesirable side effects. Certain antineoplastic drugs, e.g., azathioprine, cyclophosphamide, and methotrexate, are employed as immunosuppressives, but they also deplete normal lymphoid tissue and radically depress other bone-marrow-derived cells. The general cytotoxicity of the latter drugs is to be expected in view of their having been selected on the basis of toxicity against a spectrum of cell types.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of altering the immune response through the use of agents selected on the basis of specificity of action against cells functioning in the immune response.